This invention relates to file cabinet drawers, specifically to an improved mechanism for maintaining the file folders within such drawers in an erect or rearward slanted position for easy identification and handling. In a vertical file drawer system, file folders are placed in a generally vertical position in the file drawer, with the identification tabs uppermost. In a vertical file drawer system, the file drawers may be of the type in which the plane of the file folders is generally perpendicular to the direction of motion of the file drawer as the file drawer is opened. Alternatively, the vertical file drawer system may employ lateral file drawers in which the plane of the file folders is generally parallel to the direction of movement of the file drawer when the file drawer is opened.
In either case, the file folders in a vertical file drawer system are subject to tilting forwardly so that the identification tabs cannot be easily observed. This may be the result of various factors, such as the filing compartment being too large for the number of file folders or from the inertia of the file folders as the file drawer is opened or closed. Regardless of the cause, the inability to readily read the identification tabs is a nuisance and leads to the tabs becoming bent and torn as the observer attempts to read the tab by bending it into a more readable position.
One attempt to deal with this problem involves the use of a slidable rear wall in the file drawer which can be slid to a position to adjust the compartment size to the number of file folders being stored. Although this solution is workable, the rear wall may be difficult to adjust and must be adjusted as files are added to, and removed from, the compartment in order to prevent the undesirable tilting of the file folders. Another movable rear wall type which utilizes multiple side slots requires some strength and motion in experimental directions to free the hooks from the side slots to move the wall and reinsert the hooks into new slot positions.
It is also known to provide a block at the rear of the file drawer as shown, for example, in Jamieson U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,058. However, such a block consumes too much of the file drawer compartment, is somewhat cumbersome and bulky and does not deal with the file folder tilting problem as effectively as desired. Another attempt to deal with this problem is the placement of a heavy wire framework within the file drawer. Sturdy plastic or fiber hammocks with rigid metal cross supports are then suspended from the wire framework, and file folders are placed in the hammocks. At times the file folders are eliminated to economize on space, and the paperwork is placed directly in the hammock. In such cases, the hammock must be removed from its suspension framework or else the paperwork within it is removed without benefit of protection from separation from the rest of the file or loss from its hammock category. The principal disadvantage of the hammock type is the amount of drawer space taken up by multiple hammocks and crossbars, the complexity and time required to retrofit the supporting structure by a clerk and the substantial cost differential of such hammocks and supporting framework relative to the file positioner in this patent application.